


Spoiling You Rotten:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Body Worship, Bodywash/Bath Gel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hair Washing, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Popcorn, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Promises, Recovery, Rimming, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shampoo/Conditioner, Shower Sex, Showers, Slapping, Slash, Spanking, Talking, Television, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to relax, & just have a nice evening at home with his lover, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	Spoiling You Rotten:

*Summary: Steve wanted to relax, & just have a nice evening at home with his lover, Does it happen?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling the effects from the fight in the woods earlier, as he got into the shower. The Former Seal was feeling like he hasn’t accomplished all that he wanted, but he plans on doing it soon. He washed the blood out of his hair, before gently shampooing it. He smiled, as he heard someone come in the shower with him. 

“Hey, Danno, I am....”, He was cut off by a playful slap to the ass, as Detective Danny “Danno” Williams took the shampoo out of his hands. “I am take care of you for a change, Spoiling you rotten”, He washes the brunette’s hair with gentle loving care, & he did his too, He also conditioned both of their hairs, & washed off his body, & now can focus on the **_Five-O Commander_** & his needs. He massaged his shoulders down to his ass, & nipped an asscheek, which made Steve shivered in pleasure.

“Danno”, The Dark-Haired Man moaned out softly, The Shorter Man shushed him, & said, “Just enjoy it”, as he took some body gel, & cleaned & washed out his intimate area. “Now, You are good enough to eat”, He began to rim, & eat him out, which made him increasingly hard. But, He managed to control his libido. He turned him over, & began to work the front of him, Steve was putty in his hands at that point.

He washed him with bodywash, & worked his way down, nipping, licking, & kissing his nipples, “You sure love my nipples”, Danny smirked, “They are the tastiest things that I ever tasted”. He continued his journey, as he was having his fun. Steve was flushed, & shivering to the stimulation. The Loudmouth Detective decides that foreplay was overrated, & he took the former seal into his warm, & luscious mouth without hesitation.

“Shit, Oh Shit, Danny, Yeah, That feels **_so_** good !”, The **_Five-O Commander_** exclaimed in pleasure, & desire. “That’s it, **_Babe_** , Give it all to me”, The Blond cooed seductively. Steve moaned, as his body was being worshiped upon, & his orgasm was being controlled, & denied. As a result, He had hard orgasms, & multiple ones too. 

He tickled Steve’s balls, which Steve moaned out in pleasure, & Danny smirked, as he asked, “You like that ?”. Steve could barely speak, & just nodded in response to his question. Steve came once more, & Danny followed right behind him. Then, They stopped to catch their breaths, & composed themselves.

“How does popcorn & tv watching sound ?”, Danny asked, as they shared a kiss, “It sounds perfect”, They cleaned themselves up, shut the water off, got into comfortable pajamas, cleaned up the bathroom. Then, They went on with their planned evening.

“No matter what’s going on with you, We will figure it out together”, The Shorter Man vowed, & promised. It made the former seal happy, & it reassured him that he is not alone. “I love you, Danno”, Steve declared, & Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They kissed once more, & then they turned on t.v., & went to make popcorn, & went on with their relaxing evening.

The End.


End file.
